


A Deal with the Devil

by Christal_rose_kayander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Extreme angst, F/M, One Shot, Rating May Change, While Ron was dating lavender, despracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christal_rose_kayander/pseuds/Christal_rose_kayander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger was angry. Ron, the boy she had loved for seemingly ever, had jumped into the arms of the first girl he had found. So, after Mclaggen had proven to not upset Ron as much as she had hoped, who was she to choose next? Draco Malfoy. </p><p>Somewhat song fic based on "Black Sun" by Death Cap for Cutie</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal with the Devil

It was the last straw. Hermione Granger was done. She was tired of watching Ron- the boy she'd loved and saved the ass of for 4 years- had been snogging the face off of Lavender Brown for much too long. She ha tried dating Mclaggen in order to upset Ron but he hardly noticed her anymore. Which is why she was walking down to the dungeon at 9:00 at night. Ron would notice her alright. Everyone would notice her because Hermione Granger fully intended on, at the very least kiss, and potentially, if she could, sleep with Draco Malfoy.  
She felt no guilt about using him. It's not like he wouldn't get something out of the deal. She shuddered at the thought but there was no turning back now. The revenge was perfect. She smirked. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. The whole world must have turned upside down. When she reached the door, there was no password. Slytherin house, though most secretive had nothing to hide. Or more likely, she thought, most everyone else was too scared to wander into the Slytherin common room anyway leaving no need for a password in the first place. The placed her hand on the knob and turned.

Xxx

The common room was empty but for one boy. He wore no robes for school but a black dress shirt and black dress pants. The top button was undone and he looked rumpled a bit. His hair, though usually perfectly slicked back fell before his eyes and stuck up a bit in the back. He was unguarded. And in this state, Hermione could see that he hadn't slept in days.   
"Hello?" She calls into the candlelit room. He whips his head up abruptly.   
"Who's there?" His voice is tense. "Granger?! Is that you?"  
"I'm sorry!" She whines. Realizing suddenly how mad she's been driven by her anger. "I'll just go. It was wrong of me to come here."  
"It was wrong. And Granger?" Draco calls as Hermione turns away, "would you be kind enough not to mention this to anyone?"  
"Of course. Draco? Are you alright?" Hermione couldn't possibly believe what she had just done. Not only had she just called him "Draco" instead of "Malfoy" but she had asked him a question. Draco looked just as startled as she did. And then, to answer her question, he lowered his head and shook it. Then, as silent as could be, a single tear drop fell and slid down Draco's cheek.   
In this moment, they were not enemies. Or if they were, enemies were the closest things Draco had to friends at the current moment. Hermione rushed to his side. He looked up with weary eyes and turned his gaze to Hermione. And then, he dissolved into sobs. Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulder, shushing him. This carried on for hours. Finally, when Draco had caught his breath, he uttered words that Hermione would never forget.   
"I have to kill him. Dumbledore. They told me it was an honor. But they lied. They want me to fail. They know I will fail. And then, I will die." 

He fell asleep on that couch, and when Hermione left, she didn't think about Ron for days. All she could see was the boy with the blonde hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
